


big fish

by chenissaura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scientist Baekhyun, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Triton/Mermaid Park Chanyeol, aqui sereias são reais e eu dou provas, baekhyun é oceanógrafo não biólogo marinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/pseuds/chenissaura
Summary: Byun Baekhyun é um oceanógrafo recém formado, estagiário no laboratório de pesquisas marinhas na ilha de Jeju. Todos os dias, quando sai de casa, ele tem a sensação de que está sendo vigiado por alguém e esse pressentimento revela-se ser verdade quando, no que deveria ser só mais um dia qualquer, o Byun é abordado por um desconhecido que diz poder dar a ele exatamente o que ele quer.O desconhecido logo se apresenta como Park Chanyeol, um tritão, e ele propõe que, desde que Baekhyun leve-o em segurança — e em segredo — até o laboratório, o sireno estará disposto entregar a si mesmo como objeto de estudos para o Byun. Proposta a qual, o sempre curioso Byun Baekhyun, acaba aceitando.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	big fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makaalbarn1485](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/gifts).



> olá! 
> 
> **para a lenne:** oi lenne! meu amigo secreto é pra você. percebi que você curte chanbaek então escrevi essa chanbaek para você, espero que eu não tenha errado. eu pretendia escrever algo maior, mas me embolei um pouco com os prazos e infelizmente só pude publicar o primeiro capítulo até o momento :( no entanto, pretendo concluir ela o mais breve possível para que você tenha seu presente de maneira completa!! lenne, não somos muito próximas, mas eu realmente gosto de você. gosto quando interagimos na tl, e quando nos falamos no grupo da pokedex. espero que nos tornemos ainda mais próximas ao longo do ano e que você tenha um feliz 2021! beijinhos meu <3
> 
>  **para a beta & moderadores do projeto:** nath eu te AMO, obrigada por ter topado entrar nessa comigo mesmo eu sendo a senhora dos atrasos KSDKSJDKSDJ eu sei, eu sei, foi uma correria, uma loucura, mas ainda assim você topou e fez um bom trabalho, obrigada amiga. quanto aos adm, bem eu sou um deles KKKKKKKKKK, mas quero agradecer à Kao pelo bom trabalho. você deu o seu melhor nesse amigo secreto amiga, e eu sinceramente agradeço por isso. sem a sua organização e cuidado, nada seria possível, então muito obrigada!
> 
>  **para todos os leitores:** se você está aqui, quero te agradecer. eu nunca visitie Jeju e também não sou especializada em Oceanografia ou mesmo Biologia Marinha, tudo o que foi escrito é com base em pesquisas e um pouco de ficção. ainda assim, espero que tenha uma boa leitura, e me perdoem possíveis erros.

* * *

##  _par_ te 1

_ Eu tenho espuma do mar em minhas veias _

_ Eu entendo a linguagem das ondas. _

**_—_** **_Le Testament d'Orphée_ **

**beira-mar**

**Às vezes, quando saía de casa, Baekhyun tinha o pressentimento de que estava sendo observado.** Era um sentimento antigo, que já o perturbava há tempos, desde pouco depois de ter se mudado da capital coreana, onde estudava anteriormente, para um dos bairros mais simples em Jeju, onde vivia agora, numa pacata vila de pescadores.

Bufando, o rapaz fechou os olhos enquanto travava o portão de casa. Discretamente, conforme girava a chave na fechadura, ele olhou ao redor, apenas para se certificar de que o que rondava sua mente não passava de uma terrível impressão criada pelo estresse que sentia. Baekhyun era um oceanógrafo, recém graduado e estagiário recém contratado no polo de pesquisas marinhas da ilha. Diariamente, o Byun contemplava a mesma rotina; acordava durante o amanhecer, saía de casa pouco após o nascer do sol, permanecia no laboratório durante boa parte do dia e retornava para casa a noite, apenas para descansar e dormir, e no dia seguinte iniciar tudo novamente.

Ainda assim, apesar da rotina puxada e dos dias cansativos, era um emprego do qual ele não se permitia reclamar. Seu estágio era remunerado e, ainda que fosse um recém formado, Baekhyun possuía liberdade o suficiente para contribuir com suas pesquisas. Isso sem citar a residência em que morava, uma casa velha, porém grande o bastante para abrigar uma pequena família, na qual o Byun tinha o prazer de morar sozinho, completamente financiada pelo centro de pesquisas. Não tinha do que reclamar. Era perfeito para um jovem como ele, ou seria, se não fosse pelo terror absoluto que caía sobre seus ombros todos os dias, quando tinha de sair de casa.

Haviam manhãs, como aquela, em que Baekhyun tinha certeza de que existia sim alguém atrás de si. Em outros dias, o mesmo pavor não o torturava tanto, mas, nesse caso, era muito raro.

Ele sempre havia sido muito observador, desde criança, e era uma daquelas pessoas que sabia que podia confiar em sua intuição. O que o dava ainda mais medo. Acreditava que estava sendo perseguido, acreditava sinceramente naquilo, mas nunca havia posto em prova sua suspeita, o que o deixava, ao fim do dia, com uma incógnita e um sentimento ainda mais arrebatador de incerteza.

— Vamos, Byun, pare de pensar nessas besteiras. — falou sozinho, finalmente se afastando do portão.

Querendo dissipar o pensamento, Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, devolvendo as chaves para o bolso da mochila que levava às costas.

Era uma manhã fria, e o Byun buscou concentrar a mente naquele fato conforme se afastava, evitando ao máximo possível dar espaço para o pressentimento que ainda o assombrava. Ele pensou no fim do outono, o início do inverno que chegaria logo, o que também significaria dizer os festejos de fim de ano. Talvez devesse voltar para Seul durante as festas, ou apenas ligar para sua família e ficar em Jeju, não saberia, iria depender do laboratório.

Passeando com os olhos pela paisagem, Baekhyun voltou-se para o chão íngreme, as casas de arquitetura tão antiga quanto a sua, os muros com tinta descascando e a escadaria velha ao fim da rua. Tudo ali remetia ao mar e a pescaria, que era o principal ganha-pão das pessoas que viviam naquela parte da ilha. Onde morava, há uns 10 minutos do laboratório, não era um belo ponto turístico, diferentemente do que muitos poderiam imaginar.

A água que banhava o leste de Jeju era um pouco mais forte, tratava-se de mar aberto, impossibilitando que banhistas mergulhassem por ali. Além disso, era funda e gelada, com recifes e muita vida marinha. Apenas pescadores experientes atreviam-se a fazer mergulhos naquela região.

Deleitando-se com a visão beira-mar enquanto fazia seu trajeto em direção às escadarias, Baekhyun permitiu-se esquecer completamente do que o assustava até minutos atrás, completamente tranquilizado pelo ritmo das ondas quebrando nas pedras à bons metros de por onde caminhava. Hipnotizando-o de tal maneira que o Byun sequer deu atenção ao arrastar suave de algo contra o asfalto, deslocando-se lentamente em sua direção.

A maré estava subindo, ele notou com certa estranheza, porque lembrava-se de ter feito o mesmo percurso naquele mesmo horário no dia anterior e tinha visto a maré baixa. Estranho, e sentindo-se curioso diante tal fato, o estagiário estancou, aproximando-se do alto paredão o qual separava a rua da faixa de areia da praia.

Ele estava prestes a tirar o aparelho celular do bolso para fotografar o estranho movimento das marés quando, parecendo ter levado um choque, finalmente captou o crepitar de algo sobre o asfalto.

Baekhyun não quis olhar de onde vinha o barulho. Ele mal pôde se mover, as mãos tensas prendendo o celular, o rosto teso sem se virar. Ao seu lado, o suave arrastar se tornou mais pesado, muito semelhante ao deslizar de correntes preso aos pés de almas penas, como as comuns em filmes de terror. O Byun não queria escutar, não queria ver, ele não queria estar ali.

Negando o que estava acontecendo, ele fechou os olhos lentamente, contando de um a três, enumerando as razões do porque aquilo _não era real._ Não poderia ser. Seu pressentimento estranho não poderia passar de um pressentimento infundado, fruto de seu estresse e o trabalho pesado. Não havia ninguém caminhando em sua direção. Não poderia haver. Não _deveria_ haver.

Horrorizado, ele tentou se mexer, no entanto seus pés pareciam presos ao chão, em uma letargia banhada em medo que nem mesmo sua mente poderia comandá-los. Baekhyun estava tremendo por inteiro. Tanto que mesmo a criatura que se aproximava pareceu ter pena, tomando cuidado para que não fosse muito repentino em sua abordagem. Acreditava, a criatura, que o outro ainda não havia o notado, tal qual acreditava também que não poderia ser ele a razão do estagiário aparentar estar tão apavorado.

Ainda sem olhar diretamente para a figura que se colocava ao seu lado, Baekhyun foi surpreendido pelo súbito perfume da maresia, que se tornou mais forte com a chegada do estranho. O cheiro de água salgada e peixes, o fez pensar nos pescadores, questionando-se se o recém chegado não poderia ser na verdade um de seus vizinhos que trabalhava com pesca.

Porém, antes que o oceanólogo tivesse oportunidade de reunir coragem para encará-lo, o outro foi mais rápido, erguendo uma mão gelada em sua direção, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Baekhyun gritou. Foi inevitável que não o fizesse, tomado pelo mais puro pavor. Em um reflexo, ele deu um salto, virando-se na direção da criatura antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse alertá-lo a não fazê-lo. Logo, o Byun tornou a gritar no instante em que seus olhos caíram na personificação de seu pesadelo — existia sim alguém que o seguia durante as manhãs, e agora não havia como negar e dizer que não era real.

Parecia uma pessoa, mas não era. Aparentando ser muito mais forte e se revelando uns bons centímetros acima que o estagiário, o desconhecido possuía pedaços de algas preso entre seus dedos, roupas curtas que não pareciam pertencer a seu corpo gigante, e grãos de areia branca entre os fios de seus cabelos escuros. Ele estava inteiramente molhado, com gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelas panturrilhas. Gotículas de água salgada descendo pelas pernas trêmulas e pálidas, trilhando seu caminho pelo que pareciam cicatrizes brotando acima de seus tornozelos, para finalmente tocar o chão.

— Preciso que você me ajude. — falou o estranho, a voz surpreendente rouca, apertando com firmeza o ombro do estagiário.

Baekhyun apenas quis chorar, não por conta de alguma dor física, afinal, o outro homem sequer estava o machucando, mas ele ainda se sentia assustado o suficiente para não ser capaz de processar o que acontecia.

— O que é você? — sussurrou o Byun, congelado onde estava.

Ignorando sua pergunta indiscreta, o desconhecido repetiu:

— Preciso que você me ajude, — e completou rapidamente — Por favor.

A criatura era bonita, o oceanólogo pôde reparar quando o outro se inclinou para falar consigo olho-a-olho. Possuía grandes olhos tempestuosos, uma pele quase perolada ainda que fosse assustadoramente pálida e lábios ruborizados que combinavam com seu rosto. Era uma beleza diferente, tão estranha como ele, arrebatadora e hipnotizante; assustadora. Era difícil não encará-lo.

— Eu posso dar o que você quer. — a criatura tentou mais uma vez, parecendo tentar uma outra abordagem, insatisfeita com a falta de resposta do estagiário.

O Byun precisou piscar para desviar os olhos do mais alto, até que sua mente pudesse compreender o peso das palavras do outro. Ele estava pedindo alguma coisa. Ajuda. Isso, ele estava pedindo ajuda. E havia dito que poderia dá-lo o que o oceanógrafo queria. Mas o que ele queria? Baekhyun tinha tudo o que precisava ali, em Jeju, com seu estágio bem remunerado, o emprego que sonhava desde que escolheu o curso de Oceanografia — seria um pesquisador, era o que almejava desde o ensino médio —, pagava suas contas e vivia próximo ao mar. O que mais ele iria desejar?

Não se agradando do silêncio que partia do Byun, a criatura aumentou o aperto em seu braço, chacoalhando-o no que para ela era um balanço suave — e que foi como estar no centro de um terremoto para o estagiário.

— E-eu não preciso de nada. — disse o homem, sua respiração tornando-se cada vez mais acelerada. Ele estava ficando agitado. Muito. Baekhyun sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

— Por favor. — repetiu o outro, em um tom quase humano.

Seus olhos pareciam humanos, ainda que todo o resto de seu corpo colocasse a hipótese em dúvida. O oceanólogo jamais havia visto alguém tão forte ou tão grande quanto o estranho à sua frente, ao menos nenhum que fosse a combinação de ambos de maneira tão elegante. O monstro — ou criatura, ou fosse lá o que fosse — possuía uma estranha aura sombria, como uma premonição, como a preocupante calmaria no mar que sempre vem antes da tempestade, sempre temida pelos pescadores e marinheiros, e que ainda assim, exalava certa beleza. Deixando o Byun completamente absorto.

— C-certo, tudo bem. — após alguns instantes em silêncio, Baekhyun conseguiu gaguejar. Suas palavras tendo sido imediatamente compreendidas pelo outro, que esboçou algo que deveria ser um sorriso. Ele assentiu, e o mais alto o imitou, como se estivessem conversando e houvessem entrado em um secreto consentimento sobre algo — Eu te ajudo. — o oceanógrafo mentiu, partindo o silêncio que se instalou.

— Ajuda? — a criatura pareceu custar para acreditar.

Mentindo, Baekhyun fez que sim.

— Claro. — falou nervoso — Mas primeiro você precisa me soltar. C-como posso te ajudar se estou aqui preso por você?

Diante seus olhos, a bela monstruosidade pareceu ponderar, desviando os olhos acinzentados na direção do mar. Ele parecia escutar alguém, mas não havia ninguém falando, a rua estava vazia além da presença do estagiário e o mais alto à sua frente.

— Tudo bem — o estranho disse por fim, tornando a atenção para o humano junto a si — Vou confiar em você. — e lentamente afrouxou o toque nos braços do mais baixo.

Grato, o oceanógrafo sequer se permitiu pensar duas vezes. Em um rápido movimento, ele impulsionou o corpo para trás, afastando-se completamente do estranho, girou nos calcanhares e deu-se a correr como nunca havia feito em toda sua vida. Ele sequer olhou para trás, conforme disparava na rua. O coração batendo em suas orelhas.

Somente atreveu-se a olhar para trás quando já estava longe, no meio da avenida principal, entre as lojas que abriam e as caminhonetes carregando peixes e redes de pesca que transitavam de um lado. Apenas para se certificar de que não havia sido perseguido, ele olhou em volta, e felizmente, para si, não encontrou qualquer sinal do estranho. Logo, ele se permitiu respirar fundo mais uma vez.

Caramba, tinha de contar aquela história para Jongdae.

**litoral**

— Eu pensei que estava ficando louco, entende? Que era algum tipo de psicose. Mas não era, ele estava lá mesmo.

— Sério?

— Sim! E ele parecia um morador de rua, sabe? Ele estava sujo e cheirava ao mar. Mas era bonito, muito bonito, Jongdae. Desumanamente bonito.

— Caramba, é mesmo?

— Isso! E ele era tão forte, tinha uma aparência frágil, ele até tremia um pouco, mas era muito forte.

— Uau.

— Pois é.

— Legal.

Com isso, o Byun bufou.

— Cara, você nem tá me escutando.

Estavam no refeitório do pólo de pesquisa, uma xícara de café quente nas mãos de cada um, sentados em uma mesa posta estrategicamente abaixo do único aquecedor do gigantesco salão. Era insano como o interior do laboratório conseguia ser muito mais frio do que as ruas lá fora, quase transformando o pólo em um iglu. O próprio Baekhyun, por exemplo, sentia tanto frio que revezava entre beber a bebida quente e usá-la para aquecer as próprias mãos. Ao passo que conversava com o melhor amigo, acabou optando por aquecer os dedos frios.

— Eu estou sim, Baek. — Kim Jongdae, seu melhor amigo e igualmente estagiário no centro de estudos, respondeu bebericando do próprio café — Você está divagando sobre um sonho doido que teve hoje. — disse simplista, ao que o mais velho entre eles separou os lábios completamente ofendido.

Ele riu, levemente indignado.

— Não foi um sonho. — respondeu — Realmente aconteceu.

Baekhyun assistiu o melhor amigo encará-lo cético, as sobrancelhas erguidas em pura descrença, altas o bastante para se esconderem entre as mechas da recente cabeleira loira do Kim.

— Baekhyun — Jongdae começou, bem devagar — Há meses você começou com essa história de perseguição. Todos os dias você conta que sente alguém atrás de você, te perseguindo, seguindo os seus passos. Então hoje, de todos os dias, o tal perseguidor resolveu aparecer, te agarrando e oferecendo sexo.

— Não foi isso o que aconteceu. — Baekhyun retrucou rápido, em um sussurro escandalizado. Logo, ele olhou ao redor, notando que ninguém prestava atenção em sua conversa, antes de completar: — Você não escutou nada do que eu falei. — e bufou reunindo coragem para bebericar o café superaquecido.

— _“Eu posso dar o que você quer”._ — o Kim zombou, a voz melodiosa e afetada no que deveria ser uma imitação do Byun.

Ao que o outro revirou os olhos e o loiro riu. Era maldade, Jongdae reconhecia, mas não podia evitar. Além de que, em partes, estava certo. Há meses seu melhor amigo vinha sugerindo que poderia estar sendo seguido sempre que saía de casa. E, mesmo que estivesse rindo do Byun, Jongdae até que não desacreditava totalmente do mais velho. Estava suscetível a acreditar, na verdade. Acreditava em qualquer coisa desde que existissem provas daquilo. O grande problema, no entanto, é que até então Baekhyun não havia lhe apresentado nada que passasse a mínima confiança sobre sua teoria.

— Eu nem sei porque te contei tudo isso. — o oceanógrafo murmurou após entornar todo o conteúdo da xícara de café nos lábios, logo se levantando.

Jongdae não aguentou segurar outra risadinha antes de também se levantar e acompanhá-lo.

— Ah, vamos, Baekhyun! Não acredito que você ficou chateado. — ele vinha logo atrás, passadas rápidas para alcançar o amigo.

Apressando-se em passadas ligeiras, Baekhyun se adiantou, continuando muito mais a frente e deixando Jongdae para trás, o último meio rindo e meio correndo atrás de si. Era imaturidade sua, ele reconhecia, mas o que poderia fazer se estava realmente chateado? Ele havia tido um dos maiores sustos de toda sua vida naquela manhã e seu melhor amigo aparentemente só sabia rir.

Baekhyun havia lhe contado tudo, desde o instante em que trancou a porta de casa e imaginou olhares lançados em sua direção até o momento em que escutou passos arrastados atrás de si. Tudo bem que, conforme contava todos os acontecimentos incomuns daquele dia, ele também reconheceu que soava como alguma psicose de sua parte — se os papéis fossem invertidos, e fosse Jongdae ali em seu lugar, o Byun também não podia garantir muita fé de sua parte.

— Olha, desculpa, tá bom? — Jongdae tornou a falar, dessa vez menos risonho — Realmente devia ter alguém atrás de você... — ele continuou após alguns minutos em silêncio.

Agora, apenas o eco de suas palavras e o som seco de seus sapatos crepitando contra o chão eram audíveis. Eles haviam alcançado um corredor vazio, que conectava os laboratórios do térreo aos laboratórios subterrâneos, — um grande porão, úmido e mal iluminado, repleto de tanques e reservatórios para as espécies marinhas que viviam no pólo — que era para onde ambos se dirigiam. Ambos os estagiários trabalhavam naquela divisão, junto aos cientistas que lideravam a pesquisa.

— _Mas…_ — o mais velho sugeriu já sabendo que havia algo depois daquela sentença.

Foi a vez do loiro suspirar, previamente cansado da teimosia do Byun.

— _Mas_ eu acredito que tenha sido um bandido, ou algo assim, Baekhyun. Quero dizer, pessoas são assaltadas todos os dias em Seul, não é porque estamos em um vilarejo de pescadores que não devem existir criminosos aqui também.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso, Jongdae?

— Que você não deve se preocupar com um cara que te agarrou na rua. — o mais baixo disse simplista, sorrindo quando o outro finalmente parou diante da porta ao fim da escadaria. Apesar da careta no rosto do mais velho, Jongdae pacientemente observou o melhor amigo vestir o próprio jaleco sobre as roupas de frio, apenas quando o Byun parecia pronto com o jaleco e o crachá à mostra, ele prosseguiu: — Já tem muita coisa acontecendo no laboratório, tente não se preocupar tanto, ou você vai enlouquecer, cara.

Com isso, ambos se calaram.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto puxavam o porta crachá do pescoço e passaram, um de cada vez, o cartão sobre a trava automática. Baekhyun não respondeu, sua mente retornando para o desconhecido. Não havia sido um assalto, se fosse, o pobre estagiário provavelmente não teria mais nada em mãos. O estranho teve oportunidade, mas não levou nada de si. Parando para pensar, talvez o estranho sequer tratasse de um morador de rua, faria sentido que ele não fosse, afinal, além de suas roupas e cabelos sujos, mais nada apontava o que ele poderia ser ou de onde havia saído. Aquele homem, o desconhecido, era diferente. Diferente a níveis inumanos.

Sua aparência, como um todo, era diferente. Ele era alto, de uma pele assustadoramente translúcida e brilhante. Bizarro, mas não horripilante. Era esquisitamente confortável encará-lo, mesmo que pelos poucos segundos que Baekhyun teve antes de fugir. E, por mais frágil e magro que o rapaz aparentasse ser, ele não era nem um pouco quebrável. Além de que, ele parecia querer alguma coisa e aparentava estar disposto a negociar por aquilo que queria.

Com o abrir das portas automáticas, um sopro gelado escapou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Abaixo de si, sob mais algumas levas de degraus de metais, o porão repleto de cientistas se revelava. Formado por pequenos e estreitos corredores que conectavam as diversas bacias e aquários dos quais vez ou outra transbordava água. Era úmido como um pântano e gelado como os pólos terrestres.

Jongdae soprou ao entrar, as portas automáticas se fechando às suas costas, nuvens geladas escapando de seus lábios.

— Hoje está mais frio do que ontem. — disse, ao que Baekhyun concordou, esfregando as mãos umas contra as outras.

A queda na temperatura estava sendo gradual, se tornando cada vez mais frio a cada dia que passava, era algo novo,com o que os estagiários e o restante da equipe ainda teriam de se acostumar. Os cientistas que lideravam os estudos haviam decidido mudar o clima, não surpreendentemente, sem consultar ninguém.

— Você sabe por que eles estão diminuindo a temperatura? — Baekhyun perguntou discretamente, o cenho franzido na direção do melhor amigo.

Jongdae deu de ombros.

— Ouvi falar que é por conta dessa nova espécie, provavelmente para a adaptação do novo animal que agora vai viver no cativeiro. Mas eu sinceramente não sei. — expirou, o ar que escapou transformando-se em uma nuvem, logo sumindo em questão de segundos — Se algum dia eu não desistir daqui por conta do estresse, Baek, com certeza vai ter sido por conta do frio.

Ao fim do dia, Baekhyun andava desconfiado pela rua enquanto descia as mesmas escadarias que usou pela manhã, as chaves já em mãos. Ele era uma visão estranha para qualquer um que passasse por ali durante a noite: encolhido, olhando para os lados, as mãos tremendo fazendo com que o molho de chaves tremesse.

Respirando fundo, o Byun fechou os olhos ao alcançar o último degrau da escadaria e, a passos muito apressados, disparar numa corrida solitária até a porta de casa.

— Está tudo bem, Baekhyun, não há ninguém aqui. — ele falava sozinho, disparando a chave contra a fechadura.

Apenas para se certificar do que estava falando, o estagiário se permitiu olhar em volta uma última vez, ao mesmo tempo em que um clique suave preenchia o silêncio, o mecanismo da porta antiga destravando.

É, talvez Jongdae estivesse certo. Talvez o cara de mais cedo fosse apenas um assaltante, ou um pedinte que havia o abordado para pedir alguns trocados, e Baekhyun era um assustado. Sim, poderia ser isso, ele estava estressado com a carga do trabalho, vendo e escutando coisas que não existiam.

Talvez fosse isso.

Ou talvez não.

Com um chiado típico de casas antigas como a que morava, a porta foi aberta, mas, antes que ele fosse capaz de pisar na soleira da porta, o pobre oceanógrafo foi surpreendido por um forte puxão junto à repentina presença do mesmo rapaz estranho de antes. Mal conseguindo reagir, ele foi levado para dentro, a porta se fechando atrás de suas costas com um estrondo forte.

— Agora você vai me escutar. — disse o homem, segurando seus braços e dessa vez ele não transparencia qualquer sinal de paciência.

Baekhyun quis gritar. E assim ele o fez, aterrorizado, no instante em que sua mente reconheceu o rosto do homem muito mais alto e forte que si.

— O que você está fazendo?! — ironicamente, tais palavras fugiram não dos lábios do Byun, mas do outro rapaz, o qual fechou os olhos com força, guiando uma das mãos para cobrir as próprias orelhas, quase como se o grito estivesse o machucando.

— O que _eu_ estou fazendo?! — Baekhyun retrucou, preso entre rir e chorar, ainda em estado de choque, debatendo-se para se afastar do aperto do estranho — O que _você_ está fazendo?! Quem é você? Por que você está me perseguindo?

— Eu preciso falar com você! — justificou-se o mais alto, em um tom igualmente desesperado, puxando o Byun para mais perto de si, propositalmente fazendo-o tropeçar.

— Não é assim que se fala com as pessoas. — ralhou o estagiário, colocando-se de pé sozinho após se chocar contra o peito e as roupas molhadas do outro — Quem é você? — ele repetiu — E por que está me perseguindo?

Não desfazendo o aperto firme, muito provavelmente por desconfiar de que o Byun poderia fugir assim como fez naquela mesma manhã, a criatura pareceu ponderar, apertando os lábios uns contra os outros, quase como se fosse humano.

Repentinamente o estranho inclinou o rosto, abaixando-se em sua altura gigantesca até que seus olhos estivessem à mesma altura do temeroso estagiário. Agora, com os rostos relativamente mais próximos, Baekhyun podia respirar, de maneira muito mais intensa, o forte cheiro de maresia que vinha do outro. Não somente isso, mas o Byun também pôde perceber com mais detalhes, tudo o que compunha a imagem do homem à sua frente.

Ao descer os olhos na direção da mão que o segurava, ele pôde perceber a existência de uma pele fina e transparente entre os dedos do mais alto,assim como estranhas partículas semelhantes a plástico que se agarravam a seu pulso como lantejoulas em uma fantasia de carnaval, o que, em si, era estranhíssimo. Todavia, estavam acontecendo tantas coisas estranhas apenas naquele dia, que tornavam aquela possível fantasia no fator mais comum de todos os acontecimentos. Algo o qual o Byun ignorou.

— Quero que me ajude. — o estranho finalmente falou — Só você pode me ajudar, por favor. — continuou, o corpo esguio se movendo e agora bloqueando somente metade da entrada. Tornando capaz que Baekhyun enxergasse uma pequena parte da sala de estar, a bagunça em seu pequeno sofá. Tudo estava intocado, levando-o a encarar o outro mais uma vez.

Ele não parecia ter invadido a casa do Byun para roubá-lo — e sinceramente o que poderia roubar de um estagiário como ele? —, no lugar disso, o tal desconhecido aparentava ter invadido a residência justamente porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria ali onde ele encontraria Byun Baekhyun novamente. Ele havia sido inteligente, Baekhyun teria de admitir.

No entanto, ao registrar as palavras do outro, o oceanólogo balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Eu nem te conheço. — ele falou como se fosse óbvio — E não vejo porque deveria ajudar um perseguidor. Então por favor, saia da minha casa e nunca mais apareça se não quer que eu chame a polícia.

— Você não entende. — retrucou a criatura, parecendo lamentar — Eu tenho uma oferta. Posso dar o que vocês querem. Se me levar para aquele lugar grande e branco, que possui a cúpula, eu darei a você o que aquelas pessoas mais querem.

Com isso, o pesquisador franziu o cenho, finalmente aparentando escutar. A cúpula branca, a qual o outro se referia, era o pólo de pesquisas, o Byun logo pôde identificar.

— Eu me chamo Chanyeol. — o outro emendou com rapidez, sequer dando tempo para que Baekhyun pudesse interrompê-lo.

Lentamente, o Byun assentiu.

— Entendo, é um prazer te conhecer, Chanyeol. — havia desconfiança em sua voz — Mas infelizmente não serei de ajuda, então pedirei que saia da minha casa. — e tentou dar um passo para trás.

Chanyeol o encarou com fúria, aparentando estar pronto para empurrá-lo e descontar sua raiva, entretanto, tão breve quanta sua raiva surgiu, se dissipou, tornando-se hesitação. Lentamente, outra vez, o mais baixo pôde sentir o afrouxar do toque em seu braço. Dessa vez, porém, Baekhyun não se correu quando a criatura o encarou com seus olhos gelados implorando para que ficasse. Sentindo-se muito menor, ele simplesmente obedeceu, observando quando o outro levou as mãos às extremidades da barra da camiseta que vestia e simplesmente pôs-se a se despir.

**oceano**

****Chanyeol não parava de tremer. Os dedos estavam inquietos, ainda que firmes contra o tecido da roupa que não o pertencia. Ele estava com medo, assustado como ficaria qualquer criatura diante de um predador. Estava se colocando em risco ali, em um cômodo estranho com um humano, sabe-se o que aquela pessoa poderia fazer consigo. Ainda assim, era um perigo necessário.

Ele havia feito muito para chegar até ali, havia fugido de seu cardume, atravessado mares, e viajado sozinho em direção à vila de pescadores. E o tempo estava passando. Chanyeol não podia mais perder tanto tempo.

De maneira que, reunindo coragem, ele fechou os olhos e puxou a barra da camisa.

Permanecendo com os olhos fechados, a criatura escutou o modo como a respiração do Byun pareceu engatar, parar, e se tornar mais rápida. Entretanto, não o encarou, amedrontado demais para abrir os olhos. O vento frio que atravessava a janela por onde havia entrado e esquecido aberta chicoteava suas costas, arrepiando a pele coberta por escamas brilhantes, que agora encantava e surpreendia o oceanógrafo à sua frente.

Baekhyun estava fascinado. Porque o corpo de Chanyeol reluzia como uma pepita de diamante. Pequenas escamas brotavam de seus braços, próximo aos cotovelos, entre as juntas e em seus pulsos, alternando-se em formatos diferentes, como pequenas jóias presas em sua pele. Eram azuis como o mar e o céu, e onde estava, tendo um contato direto com a luz alaranjada dos postes que invadiam a janela, transmitia sobre as pequenas escamas de Chanyeol o sutil brilho de lantejoulas coloridas; um pequeno show de cores.

O humano estava a centímetros abaixo de seu rosto, muito próximo ao peito exposto, girando lentamente ao redor de Chanyeol, tal como se a criatura fosse a peça principal de alguma exposição. O Byun tinha o rosto muito próximo a um dos bíceps, e parecia ansioso para tocar as escamas que saltavam da pele naquela região. Era perceptível que ele havia mudado sua postura, de alguém assustado e desconfiado, para um homem curioso e interessado, numa simples questão de segundos.

Baekhyun jamais havia visto coisa semelhante em todos os seus anos de faculdade, em nenhum dos livros do mestrado que buscava começar no futuro, ou mesmo entre os professores e pesquisadores que conhecia. Um ser meio homem e meio peixe. Caso qualquer outra pessoa o contasse sobre alguém como Chanyeol, e ele não estivesse vendo com seus próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria.

Inquieto, o Byun deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se o bastante para que pudesse dar uma boa olhada em todo o corpo da estranhíssima criatura. Agora que observava de maneira mais consciente, pôde notar que os pequenos relevos que o mais alto possuía próximo aos tornozelos, e que erroneamente julgara se tratar de cicatrizes, eram na realidade pequenas barbatanas discretas e azuladas.

— O que você é? — Baekhyun perguntou em um sussurro.

Sentindo-se subitamente constrangido pelo olhar incisivo do pesquisador, Chanyeol tornou a vestir a justa camiseta, escondendo novamente suas escamas.

— Te contarei se você me ajudar. — ofertou com um minúsculo sorriso presunçoso.

Diante disso o Byun franziu os lábios, esboçando uma careta para a recém adquirida confiança do mais alto. Ainda assim, mesmo que não quisesse ceder, Baekhyun não poderia fingir não estar interessado. Chanyeol era algo que ele desconhecia, com características reais demais para que desconfiasse que suas escamas e as minúsculas barbatanas se tratassem de simples fantasia. Para falar a verdade, o estagiário possuía uma ideia supérflua do que o mais alto poderia ser, mas se negava a apegar-se à palavra que rondava em sua mente. Sereias não existiam, ele dizia a si mesmo, combatendo o pensamento que insistia em pontuar que aquele homem, meio humano e meio criatura marinha, era algum tipo de sereia.

Não era. Sereias sequer são reais, não existiam além da ficção. Além do mais, pelo que o oceanólogo conhecia das representações populares de sirenas, sempre eram mulheres bonitas de cabelos longos ou o inverso: feras inumanas. Chanyeol com seus olhos acinzentados e a larga estatura de dois metros não se enquadrava em nenhum dos casos.

— Se eu te ajudar — quando deu por si, Baekhyun estava pensando na oferta com olhos mais gentis, muito mais tentado do que antes, despertado pela curiosidade que certamente ainda seria a razão de sua ruína algum dia — O que receberei em troca, além de descobrir o que você é?

— Qualquer coisa que você quiser. — Chanyeol respondeu apressadamente — Estou disposto a qualquer coisa, desde que me ajude a entrar e a sair daquele lugar para onde levam as criaturas marinhas.

— Você quer dizer o laboratório, certo?

Desconhecendo a palavra dita pelo oceanógrafo, a criatura deu de ombros.

— Eu estou falando do lugar em que você vai todas as manhãs.

— Isso, é o laboratório. — Baekhyun explicou, se calando logo após alguns instantes. Fez uma pequena pausa, antes de cruzar os braços e questionar: — Por que você quer ir ao laboratório?

— Não é importante agora. — retrucou Chanyeol, sem rispidez em sua voz, ele falava como se fosse usual — Tudo o que preciso é que me leve para dentro desse tal _laborátorio_ — pronunciou errado, achando a palavra estranha em sua própria língua. Franziu o cenho, e o Byun riu brevemente — E então me tire de lá, sem que ninguém saiba o que aconteceu. — concluiu, como se seu pedido fosse simples, o que não era.

— Espere, tenha calma, por favor. — o estagiário replicou, erguendo as mãos para cima com o sopro do que seria um riso incrédulo estampado em seu rosto. Era absurdo. E mesmo a gigantesca criatura de pé à entrada da casa sabia que havia soado completamente absurda em seu pedido. Ele estava falando sério, mas tinha plena consciência de quão absurdo havia soado.

— Você quer que eu o leve escondido para o laboratório, certo? — Baekhyun questionou, ao que Chanyeol assentiu. Logo, prosseguiu — Seu plano é entrar e sair, sem que ninguém saiba que você sequer esteve por lá. É isso mesmo? — e mais uma vez o mais alto concordou silenciosamente — O motivo para isso você nunca vai me permitir descobrir, não é verdade?

— A não ser que você queira descobrir. — a criatura não poderia ter sido mais simplista.

Baekhyun com toda certeza não gostaria de descobrir.

Enrolando os cabelos encaracolados entre os dedos, o estagiário puxou os fios, afastando-se de Chanyeol para que pudesse pensar com clareza.

Não aguentando mais os próprios pés que já doíam desacostumados com as andanças sobre eles, a criatura encostou-se contra a parede, resignando-se a encarar o oceanólogo. Ele estava considerando, Chanyeol sabia que sim. Ele havia o observado de longe por muito tempo, desde quando havia escapado do mar e encontrado o pequeno vilarejo. Chanyeol, de tanto observar aquela espécime de humano, havia habituado-se aos costumes e características do rapaz. Ele o conhecia, mesmo que nem mesmo soubesse seu nome.

Sabia que o outro era esperto e curioso, — não atoa, o outro era um pesquisador — e que Chanyeol poderia convencê-lo a escutá-lo desde que mostrasse ao Byun algo que incitasse sua atenção. Igualmente, ele também sabia que Baekhyun não o daria atenção a não ser que fosse insistente, assim como sabia também que quando o oceanógrafo se calava e perdia o olhar sobre o nada, era sinal de que em sua mente algo estava se passando.

Infelizmente, ou não, Byun Baekhyun era sua última esperança, não apenas para si, mas para toda sua espécie. Por essa razão, Chanyeol havia sido cuidadoso. Ele o estudou, observou e tentou prevê-lo. Estava apostando tudo o que tinha, sua vida, em troca de um favor daquele humano.

Finalmente parando, após andar em círculos entre o corredor em que estavam e a sala de estar, Baekhyun voltou-se para o mais alto, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos aguçados em sua direção.

— Gostaria que você fosse um pouco mais específico em sua oferta. — pediu o Byun.

Logo, Chanyeol piscou, confuso. Em sua mente, ele acreditava ter sido claro. Não tinha muita coisa para oferecer, obviamente, mas o que possuía reconhecia ser do mais puro valor. Se não fosse, sequer teria razão para ter saído do mar e estar em terras humanas, afinal, não teria porque tantos tritões estarem desaparecendo de seu cardume. Eles estavam sumindo, e Chanyeol sabia muito bem para onde aqueles seres, muito semelhantes a si, estavam indo, e certamente não era para algum canto dos setes mares.

— Estou me oferecendo para você. — disse a criatura meio homem e meio peixe, em um tom sincero.

Juntando as sobrancelhas, o Byun não entendeu.

— Por que eu me interessaria em você, sem querer te ofender? — Baekhyun refutou com cuidado.

Foi a vez de Chanyeol bufar, rindo de maneira quase depreciativa como se soubesse algo que o estagiário não sabia.

— Porque o seu povo possui interesse pelo meu povo. — ele respondeu surpreendentemente paciente — Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas acredito que estão levando para esses _laborátios_ outros como eu. Meus irmãos. Também não sei o que estão fazendo com eles, mas eu me ofereço de boa vontade para que faça comigo o que fazem com eles desde que, claro, você aceite me ajudar.

Ao escutar suas palavras, o oceanólogo franziu o cenho, negando com a cabeça. Ele deveria estar confuso, a tal criatura. Afinal, não havia nada no polo em que trabalhava, além de algumas espécies de peixes e os diversos computadores que usavam para estudar a frequência das marés. Nada sombrio acontecia nos porões do centro de pesquisa, e o Byun podia garantir isso com a certeza de alguém que trabalhava naqueles laboratórios todos os dias.

E o oceanólogo quis dizer isso para a criatura, avisar àquela espécie de _sireno_ que ele estava errado e que não encontraria o que procurava se seguisse o rumo que escolheu. No entanto, ao invés disso, calou-se. Chanyeol havia se revelado como alguém teimoso, provavelmente não escutaria nada do que Baekhyun diria e o estagiário, sinceramente, não sentia-se disposto a entrar numa discussão com um _peixe._

Resumiu-se então, a simplesmente assentir após pesar os prós e os contras. Chanyeol, fosse o que fosse, seria uma grande descoberta para a comunidade científica. A prova da existência de uma nova espécie de vida, Baekhyun estava tendo a oportunidade de analisá-lo e estudá-lo em troca de levá-lo escondido ao centro de pesquisas, o que seria algo consideravelmente fácil. Era algo muito mais vantajoso para si do que para Chanyeol.

Por essa razão, subitamente tomada por convicção, o pesquisador ergueu a mão de dedos humanos.

E sorriu.

— Eu aceito. — falou.

A sua frente, o gigantesco sireno inclinou a cabeça, encarando com confusão o braço estendido em sua direção. Ele observou os dedos esguios, com articulações e unhas, e achou terrivelmente estranho. Voltando-se para sua própria mão, Baekhyun assistiu a maneira como Chanyeol encarou a própria mão — enorme, como a si mesmo, com escamas transparentes sobre os nós, uma fina camada de pele translúcida entre os dedos, sem articulações ou unhas —, e notou as diferenças.

Estavam ambos fascinados, parecendo ter notado, pela primeira vez, as diferenças que haviam entre eles.

— É um cumprimento, você aperta a minha mão. — o Byun explicou, sustentando o braço suspenso no ar.

Assentindo, Chanyeol o imitou, apertando sua palma contra a palma humana.

Que somente o mar o julgasse.

**Author's Note:**

> nos vemos no próximo capítulo!


End file.
